Likk
The Likks (IAUSI: LIK0SM239099432-H) are by far the most savage species in the Hierarchy. They are four-legged insectoid sentient life forms about the size of a fox. Their alien physiology allows them to move extremely fast, and their brain and sensory organs are made in such a way that they can process high speed movement with ease. Their great speed and agility makes them excellent scouts and assassins. The Likks are naturally scavengers, eating almost anything they see. As part of the Hierarchy, they tend to feast on corpses on the battlefield, leading them to be viewed as savage and disgusting, even by members of the Hierarchy. History Although sentient and intelligent, Likks do not record history. Therefore, the earliest of known Likk history dates back to their first encounter with the Hierarchy. The Likks met the Hierarchy several years after they escaped the Milky Way. The Hierarchy gave them an offer to join, or be conquered. The Likks responded with violence, slaughtering numerous Hierarchy troops, who were no match for their speed. The Elders soon discovered that any attempt to conquer them (or any attempt to send ground troops to the Likk homeworld in general) was utterly futile. However, Likk technology was no match for the Hierarchy, so they bombarded the planet, killing numerous Likks. But the Likks still refused to surrender. The Hierarchy then sent a Doomship to the Likk homeworld and destroyed the first planet in their system as a demonstration. This finally caused the Likks to surrender. After centuries under Hierarchy rule, the Likks eventually became a crucial part of it. However, they did not officially join it until the Hierarchy began planning to retake the Milky Way. The Hierarchy's plans involved utilizing Likks, which was at the time not a member. Therefore, the Hierarchy proposed that the Likks joined, which they happily did, as the hatred between them had long since dissolved. Physiology Likks are insectoid, but possess four legs. They generally crawl on all fours, though the first two can be used to hold weapons in combat. Generally, weapons are attached onto the Likk instead. The front claws of a Likk also naturally serve as a fine weapon. They have compound eyes and an exoskeleton, as well as two antennae on their forehead. Likks breathe methane, though they do not exactly breathe, but instead absorb gasses through spaces between exoskeleton plating. Likks are capable of moving at extraordinary speeds, and can easily kill most species before they can even react. They are also able to evade gunfire somewhat effectively. Society Likks are naturally a scavenger species, and although they have built their own villages and towns, do not farm or produce food. They kept this tradition in the Hierarchy, and usually eat what is left over by the others, even though the Hierarchy is fully capable of producing food for them. Apart from that, none of the ancient Likk rituals and celebrations still exist, and their stone-walled towns have been replaced with prospering Hierarchy cities. Trivia *Some humans are able to combat the Likk. Among them are Captain Omar (due to the SpecOps enchancements Sentient accidentally gave him), Agent Vortex (due to his training with the Shaolin monks) and Agent Viper (due to his artifact, which allows him to move even faster than a Likk). Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members